Sightless Love
by Aerrow
Summary: Due to being shot at the waist, Suzaku loses his eyesight. What happens when Z.Z. gives him a special version of the Geass? Chaos, that’s what. Slight AU. Warning: ALMOST ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. That's right, almost anything.LuluxSuzaku. Hiatus.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

That's right…I'M STARTING ANOTHER CODE GEASS FANFIC. You should all run in fear before I start breathing fire and purple marshmallows. As for the summary, the "being shot at the waist" is from episode one or two from the actual show. AND DON'T WORRY. This isn't going to be a complete AU. I'm just going to tweak it in some places.

**Warnings:** Slight AU, shounen-ai, fluff, OOCness, ONE OC, and CRACK.

**Pairings:** Lelouch x Suzaku, light Z.Z. x Suzaku

**Genre:** Humor? I'm still not to sure.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN _CODE GEASS_ OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT. If I did, oh believe me, you would know.

_Sightless Love_

**Prologue:** The Beginning

Suzaku groaned slightly in pain, his side burning as he shifted in what he could only assume was a medical bed. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting a harsh light. But he was surprised when all he saw was blackness.

His hands flew up to his face, expecting to feel a blindfold or something. He was greatly disappointed; all he felt was his bare skin along with his bangs.

Frowning, he looked up as he heard the familiar _swish_ of the mechanical door opening, followed by two – or at least he thought – footsteps. The bed he was on dipped slightly with the added weight of another person before he felt hands on his face. He could only assume that they were doing to normal checkup: flashing a light in his eyes.

"Well Kururugi-san," A somewhat high-pitched yet still masculine voice started from beside him. "Even though you survived that gunshot, you won't be able to see for quite some time. Probably never at this rate."

"How…?" The brunette trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. They probably knew about what happened anyway. No point in reminding them of what they already know.

"This saved your life." The man placed a circular object that felt like it had seen better days into his hand, and he could only assume that it was a watch: his father's watch. "It stopped the bullet from hitting any vital organs but sadly, the same couldn't be said for your spine."

"The bullet grazed an important vertebrate that sends signals up and down your body; the damage forced the brain to panic, which in turn caused your pupils to close. I'm sorry to say this but you may never be able to see again." A feminine voice said from in front of him.

Suzaku rolled this new information around in his head. So he wouldn't be able to see…huh? Then how would he be able to serve Britannia and, if not, where would he stay!?

As the brunette started hyperventilating, Cécile – the woman – grabbed a brown paper bag and handed it to him. Once the Japanese boy had calmed down enough, the blue-haired woman placed her hand on his shoulder – he flinched slightly at the contact.

"If you're worried about a place to stay, you can stay with me. I wouldn't mind."

Suzaku nodded slightly, feeling a little bit better. "B-By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Cécile Croomy and this is Lloyd Asplund, my boss. We work in the Special Divisions Department. (1)" With that the two left, feeling that the boy needed some rest. The flick of a switch was all that notified Suzaku that the lights were off before the door closed shut.

He laid back and took a deep breath before rolling onto his side and falling asleep.

----x----

"_Do you wish for a better world?"_

Suzaku sat up straight in the bed, panting softly as he looked around. He later found this pointless as he couldn't see a thing to begin with.

"_You've had everything taken from you."_

"Who's there?" The brunette demanded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. In the otherwise silent room, he couldn't sense – feel, smell, or hear – anyone else in the room.

"_I could give you want you want."_

"Once again, who's there?" He demanded once more, getting tired of this little charade.

"_Such a beautiful child."_

He jerked to the side as he felt a hand – soft and warm – pet his cheek. Suzaku stood up and, upon not bumping into anyone; he reached out in front of him – still not feeling a thing. He vaguely thought that he imagined the touch.

"_You wish to see Lelouch one more time, is that right?"_

"Wha…? How do you know about Lelouch?" The Japanese boy demanded, starting to get stressed.

Suddenly, he got dizzy; the world felt as if it shifted, forcing him to fall to the ground in a loss of balance. He gripped the edge of the bed, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. When he opened his eyes once again, he was in a completely white room – no bed, no walls, no nothing.

Standing in front of his was a light haired brunette with black, warmth filled eyes. He was wearing a completely white outfit – much like the girl he and Lelouch had saved earlier.

"I am Z.Z." He stated, voice loud and clear – not low and fuzzy; muffled like it was earlier. He kneeled down in front of the shorter brunette, a smile on his face. "If you allow me, I'll give you what you want most. You're sight and, most importantly, Lelouch and Nunnally."

"How–?" Suzaku was cut off as the man – Z.Z. – placed his index figure on his lips, telling him to stay quiet.

"I've been watching you, Suzaku Kururugi. You do not deserve to live in this fowl world, but it's not my place to change that. The least I can do if help you." Z.Z. stated, a small yet warm smile on his face.

"How will you do that?"

"With Geass." With that, the white world and Z.Z. slowly started to meld into one big swirl before Suzaku closed his eyes, getting dizzy once again. When he opened them, all he saw was that blackness again.

He sighed, lifting himself onto the slightly hard medical bed. As he lay down, a slight pressure made itself known on his chest. When he felt for it, he was met with soft fur and a wet tongue. He opened his eyes once again and was met with the sight of himself, one of his eyes completely red with a bird-like shape in the middle.

The scene changed slightly – although he didn't move his head at all – and he ended up looking into a mirror that was apparently across the room. Reflected, he was laying on the bed – looking forward – with a small dog on his chest.

"_This Geass will allow you to view the world through someone else's eyes and, for now, I shall be your eyes."_

Z.Z.'s voice was back again although it was slightly clearer than before. The dog also looked a lot like him – the light, creamy brown fur and black eyes matched the odd being he had seen earlier.

The scene faded slightly before becoming completely black once again. Suzaku sighed, laying his head down once again. Boy was this day an odd one.

* * *

1. That's probably wrong. I just know that it's Special _Something Something._

IGNORE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES. If you have read any of my other stories, you should know by now that I'm too lazy to read over it after I just finished and, being me, are too excited (and I'll probably forget) to let it sit there till I find the time.


	2. Chapter One: Insanity at it's Finest

I don't really feel like writing right now, but meh. I love you guys anyway so I'm going to try my best.

**Warnings:** Slight AU, shounen-ai, fluff, OOCness, ONE OC, and CRACK.

**Pairings:** Lelouch x Suzaku, light Z.Z. x Suzaku

**Genre:** Humor? I'm still not too sure.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN _CODE GEASS_ OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Would I be writing fanfiction if I did? Srsly.

**Chapter One:** Insanity at it's Finest.

"_Suzaku-chan. Suzaku-chan!"_

The voice rang throughout his subconscious and, before the brunette could stop it, he was brought out of his dreamy state. Suzaku sat up in his bed, wiping the drool that had accumulated on his cheek while he was asleep off. He was seriously craving some dango now.

Suzaku reached outwards, feeling for Z.Z. or – as he and Cécile nicknamed him – Zuphy. He smiled slightly as he felt the soft fur and the wet tongue licking his hand. It had taken some time to get used to seeing through the eyes of a dog, but it wasn't all bad.

As long as he could see Lelouch again, nothing else mattered.

He swung his legs off the bed, using his feet to feel the floor – to make sure he didn't bump into anything. Once his right foot met something solid, he reached out to make sure it was the desk Cécile had supplied him with.

Upon feeling the hard wood, along with the soft material of the clothes the blue-haired woman had set out for him.

Suzaku pulled his sleeping shirt off and along with his pajama pants. He quickly pulled on the clothes Cécile had set out for him – he heard some footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Ma, Suzaku, breakfast is ready." Cécile Croomy, his temporary caretaker, said quietly through the door – probably so she wouldn't disturb Lloyd who had crashed out on the couch in the living room that was across the hall from the brunette's sleeping quarters.

"Ari- Ah ha, thanks Cécile." Suzaku shifted slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable at his mistake. It seemed to him that losing his eyesight had resulted him to relying on instincts – it was amazing that one of them was the Japanese language.

"Suzaku-kuuun!" The apparently now awake Lloyd sang – probably from the kitchen. The brunette sweat dropped before picking up Zuphy, activating his Geass, and walking out the door and down the hall to the kitchen. Crazy scientist or not, nothing could stand in his way of rainbow trout sashimi and strawberry jam filled rice balls (1). Nothing.

----x----

"Ah! Private Kururugi, it's an honor to meet you."

The voice spoke up as Suzaku and Cécile walked into the office of the superintendent of Ashford Academy – where Suzaku would now be going – Ruben Ashford. The brunette held Zuphy in his arms, keeping his eyes shut as to not draw attention to the fact that yes; he was using an inhumane ability.

"F-Former." He stated nervously, just barely restraining himself from bowing. Stupid instincts.

"Ah, yes, my bad." Mr. Ashford replied, motioning the two to sit in the seats that sat in front of his large and somewhat expensive looking desk. Cécile, knowing that Suzaku _shouldn't_ be able to see, helped direct him into one of the chairs.

"It's a shame to hear what happened, Former Private Kurur-"

"Please, Suzaku is fine."

Mr. Ashford nodded, straightening up slightly. "It's a shame what happened to you on the field, Suzaku, and I was amazed when your application arrived at my door step." He took out an envelope – something Cécile had spent nearly a month in perfecting – and pulled out some papers.

"I must say that you're highly qualified for an Honorary Britannian, Suzaku, and I'd be delighted to grant you access to our school."

"R-Really?"

"Of course! Why would I invite you to my office myself if I was just going to push you away?" Suzaku rubbed his neck nervously, wondering why he hadn't thought of that. Although Superintendent Ashford simply ignored the boy's nervous reaction, turning instead to look at Cécile.

"Of course, I don't expect Suzaku to be staying in the dorms, with his condition at all." The blue-haired woman nodded. "But, I insist that he at least stay for the weekend – to be shown around of course. Now, I don't expect Suzaku to memorize everything but I hope that this will ease the nervousness a little bit." Once again, Cécile nodded.

"How does that sound Suzaku?" The brunette perked up slightly, having been playing with Zuphy the entire time.

"O-Of course."

"Alrightly then! It's settled. Now, if you just sign here and here Miss Croomy…"

Suzaku sighed, petting Zuphy's head absentmindedly. This was going to be a hectic year, he just knew it.

----x----

Suzaku spent his weekend stay at Ashford Academy with _Milly Ashford_. She had spent most of the time dressing him up instead of "showing" him around the Academy grounds. Never again would he stay with that insane woman. It was just too torturous.

Slipping on his uniform jacket, Suzaku looked around the room slowly. Tonight, he would be returning to the quiet little house that Cécile owned. No longer would he have to deal with insane woman staring at him as he slept or forcing him to try on a million and one skirts. Well, Lloyd had done that but he was just plain insane and _not_ a woman so he didn't qualify.

As he sat down on the bed, Suzaku was swallowed up by the overly fluffy mattress. This was also something he would not miss. Zuphy made a whining sound as he tried to escape the confines of the deadly mattress.

The brunette chuckled before standing up and collecting the poor defenseless dog from his feathery cage.

"Well now Zuphy, time for school." The dog replied with an excited yip, his curled tail wagging back and forth as the two made their way out of Milly's mansion sized dorm.

----x----

"This is Suzaku Kururugi; he'll be joining our class."

The blackette looked up from his book slowly, unsure he had heard the teacher correct. But, when he was fully facing the front of the room, he knew that the possibility was unlikely, improbably, _impossible._ For he was looking at the very _Suzaku Kururugi_, chestnut brown hair, dorky smile, and all. But what caught him by surprise was the small, light tan shiba inu in his arms and the red outline around the dog's irises.

_That_ should have been impossible.

* * *

1. Try them. They are DELICIOUS.

Amuuu. /headdesks.

The last two scenes, I just wrote up. They sapped away all my strength, the little bastards. So anyway, we have the insane-Lloyd, caring-Cécile, shy-Suzaku, madman-Milly, and stoic-Lelouch already brought up to bat. WHO IS GOING TO WIN?

Us fan-people of course.

Read and review, please. Along with some ideas. Miko needs his brain juice.

AND PLEASE IGNORE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES. I'm too lazy. /shot.


End file.
